


for fucks sake y'all

by Blue_Pluto



Series: keep them close [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective vks, but i plan to give everyone focus and screen time!!, chap 1 diego comes back from the dead, chap 1 is kinda carlos diego and jay centric, chap 3 is planned to be focused on the younger vks like dizzy and celia, chapter 2 is uma focused..., chat fic, i have too many poly relationships im sry, ig i should tag that, im sorry, im trying to establish core 4/other vk freindships, incl deigo's 4 s/os, it starts w/ only a few having phones and then more ppl get them, its a chat fic btw should have mentioned that akready, next few chaps anyone who dosen't currently have phones gets them, oh also refrences to all the awful stuff that happens on the isle but like, pleaseeee read, possesive vks, so many swears im sorry, sudgest prompts!!, this is suposed to be a bit lighter?, w/o writing out a fic for every single side character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Pluto/pseuds/Blue_Pluto
Summary: carlos needs to stop making phones for every goddam vk on the isle. it's getting out of hand





	1. Diego comes back from the fucking dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pt 5 of keep them close i just had this done b4 pts 3 & 4
> 
> Yooooooo i made this and it’s kinda a mess and its part of the same universe as the rest in this series but it takes place like 2 fics after the last one i’ve posted bc i’m an idiot who posts things out of order so uhh just know that the core 4 are already dating and have already gone from enemies to frenemies w/ uma’s gang. Check the series notes btw to see the planned fics for this series lol 
> 
> Slight TW for really quickly mentioned/referenced sexual assault that i plan to bring up at some point in smthn but it’s like a one line reference in here, and diego faked his own death and it’s kinda sorta implied that it was a fake s*icide. I didn’t initially intend for it to be that but thats how it came off, again its a really quick like one sentence thing. also implied refrenced child abuse 
> 
> Also all phones are built by c and he preprograms contacts into them so that’s y ppl already have everyone’s # but i may change user names later so please suggest those and also prompts!

_Chat- Core4 _

_ 2:24 pm _

**Carlos:** hey you know that list of younger vks we protect for wholy selfish reasons too one day make them our minions

**Carlos:** add eddie to it 

**Mal:** y?

**Jay:** because he gave bea food and carlos thinks he’s adorable 

**Carlos:** bc you all have ur own future minions and i get one too 

**Carlos:** fuck you jay 

**Jay:** sure, when? 

-=+=-

_Chat- Core4 _

_ 7:03 am _

**Carlos:** so wanna know who's apparently not dead

**Carlos:** diego 

**Evie:** what. 

**Mal:** how do u know 

**Carlos:** *image failed to send* 

**Carlos**: mother fucker 

**Carlos:** one sec i’ll type it out

**Carlos:** its a handwritten note from diego reading “hey carlos. I’m not dead, yay? You probably hate me, huh. Well maybe not like before you read this, but probably after. 

I’m just gonna cut to the chase. I ran away to get Cruella off my back. Jumped into the water and shit to “die”, friend saved me, but no one ever found me and assumed i died. It was a shitty as hell thing to do, not to her, but to you. I left you with her. I’m not gonna say sorry, we don’t do that here. You probably learned that from experience, huh? 

I shouldn't have left you with her. I should have stayed to protect you. But i was also like 12 at the time and you were like 6, and i was kinda expecting to like _ actually _ die in under a week so… that's really just an excuse tho. 

I’ve been staying on the edges of the isle, camped out w/ a few others who left their parents. We just kinda lay low, we’re not really big names like you and your crew. If you wanna punch me in the face, leave a note w/ a date and time at gothel’s old place, i check there once a week.”

**Jay:** can i watch you deck him please its the only way i wont do it myself 

**Carlos:** jay shut up please

**Carlos:** idfk what i want to do

**Carlos:** i kinda wanna kick him in the dick

**Evie:** please do 

**Jay:** again. can. i. watch???? 

**Carlos:** but i kinda wanna hug him. 

**Carlos:** i missed him 

**Mal:** should i kill him for making u feel emotions

**Carlos: **

**Carlos:** sure why not 

**Carlos:** i wanna try and talk to him first tho but u can when i give u the okay 

-=+=-

_DM- Mal, Uma _

_ 11:47 pm _

**Uma:** i need some extra magic 

**Mal:** why 

**Uma:** someone put their fucking hands on harry

**Mal:** so? 

**Uma:** in the way only me and gil are allowed to. 

**Mal:**

**Mal:** u know the price. You can talk to C, and evie might have a recipe for a really excruciating poison, but get either of them involved and you won’t be the only one getting her hands dirty this week. 

**Uma:** you are a very possessive little creature 

**Mal:** i’m a villain, its what i do

-=+=- 

_DM- Carlos, Diego _

_ 1:23 pm _

**Diego:** what the fuck is this?

**Diego**: if it’s a bomb ima be pissed

**Carlos:** its a phone

**Carlos:** u text on it

**Diego:** oh

**Diego:** uh

**Diego:** hi ‘los 

**Diego:** why did you leave me a phone? 

**Carlos:** why tf do you think? 

**Carlos:** i wanted to talk

**Carlos:** also it literally said it was from me in the note why did you think it was a bomb? 

**Diego:** i figured you’d be pissed

**Diego:** and that an attack was much more likely than a note

**Diego:** or a fucking phone

**Carlos:** then why did you give me an address to leave u shit?? Tf??? 

**Carlos:** have some god damn survival sense man

**Diego:** i don’t know!

**Diego:** i was just hopeful i guess

**Carlos:** oh

**Diego:** wait no how do i unsend

**Diego:** i don’t have emotions stop right now 

**Carlos:** would u chill tf out

**Carlos:** ik villains have emotions. im not mom and im not ur dad im not gonna hate u for having them

**Carlos:** im evil as shit but i have emotions and sometimes talk about them but its really hard w/ ppl who arent in my crew but i’m gonna fucking try w/ you but if you say anything stupid i’ll show up at ur house w/ a kinfe don’t fucking test me rn 

**Diego:** oh. Okay 

**Carlos:** im like highkey pissed at u 

**Carlos:** mostly bc u let me think u were dead for years rather than the leaving me behind guilt complex u have 

**Carlos:** but i’m happy ur back from the dead

**Diego:** you should be mad at me for leaving you with cruella

**Diego:** i knew how fucking nuts she was 

**Diego:** and you ran away and i didn’t even fucking do anything to help you 

**Carlos:** yeah bc a 9 yr old me and 15 yr old you could have fought off 40 smthn year old gaston and his lackeys

**Diego:** i should have tried

**Diego:** ‘los you were like a little brother to me 

**Diego:** i loved you

**Diego:** i still do 

**Diego:**

**Diego:** please don’t stab me i know im an easy target but i have no money for you to steal 

**Carlos:** would you shut the absolute fuck up 

**Diego:** sure? 

**Carlos:** look. 

**Carlos:** i loved you as a kid. I don’t remember too much, but I definitely remember you taking hits for me more than once, even b4 ur dad died. Jasper and horace kept jace and harry away as much as possible because they're not idiots, but Jace told me u once deadass took a knife for me. U protected me. Ur the only reason i know how old I am. Probably the only reason she didn’t kill me by accident when I was small

**Carlos:** i was sad you “died”. It felt like the only person who cared was gone. I wish you had told me. That's what I'm pissed about. 

**Diego:** i’m sorry 

**Diego:** i should have told you earlier

**Diego:** way way fucking earlier

**Diego:** it should have taken 8 minutes not 8 years 

**Carlos:** wow. apologizing? I might just have to kill u for that… such weakness… :/ 

**Diego:** i honestly can’t tell if you’re joking or not 

-=+=-

_DM- Diego, Jay _

_ 9:34 am _

**Diego:** hey. I know i’ve been pretty absent, but thanks for protecting carlos for me. 

**Diego:** and if you hurt him i’ll kill you

**Jay:** lmao says the dude who just admitted he failed to protect C

**Jay:** and C dosen’t need protecting, he’s strong as fuck and has saved my ass more times than i could count 

**Jay:** he’s not some weak kid who needs his big cousin to give the shovel talk for him

**Jay:** and if anyone should be giving a talk its me, or mal or evie, since carlos is ours

**Diego:** fuck off 

**Diego:** he’s my cousin and it’s my job to protect him 

**Jay:** you left him, remember? 

**Jay:** we protect him now. and he protects us. 

**Jay:** he’s ours

**Jay:** don’t think you’re about to get in the middle of this. 

**Diego:** i don’t like you 

**Diego:** where are you 

**Jay:** school lmfao come get your face kicked in 

-=+=-

_ DM- Carlos, Uma _

_ 10:02 am _

**Carlos:** uma 

**Carlos:** uma 

**Carlos:** uma ffs

**Uma:** what 

**Carlos:** my bf and cousin are trying to kill each other

**Uma:** first, never use the phrase bf again this isn't auradon

**Carlos:** my most handsome gang member

**Uma:** ew 

**Uma:** thats worse

**Uma:** and second, why is that a problem? That sounds fucking hilarous

**Carlos:** it is but i want them to stop 

**Carlos:** they’re both assholes and i want to yell at them 

**Uma:** use that puppy dog look you have 

**Carlos:** i don’t like that you call it that 

**Carlos:** dogs are killing machines

**Uma:** and yet we call you pup

**Carlos:** 1) jay and mal hate when u do that 

**Carlos:** 2) yes i am a killing machine

**Carlos:** i'm dangerous

**Uma:** just use it ffs 

**Carlos:** k 

_ 10:37 am  _

**Uma:** did it work

**Carlos:** yeah

**Uma:** did u get a vid of them fighting first? 

**Carlos:** ofc 

-=+=-

_ Chat- Core4 _

_ 10:46 am _

**Carlos:** no one kiss jay i’m mad at him

**Evie:** kk 

**Mal:** *thumbs up*

**Jay:** :( 

**Carlos:** don’t type a sad face you and I are about to have words Jabir 

**Jay:**

**Jay:** help 

-=+=-

_ DM- Diego, Jay _

_ 11:28 am _

**Diego:** okay so have we reached an agreement? 

**Jay:** yeah ig 

**Diego:** cool

**Diego:** do you ever consider that the fact that we use violence to settle disagreements is bad for our mental and physical health and that we are in a way letting our enemies win by destroying ourselves like they wanted when they traumatized us? 

**Jay:** i just fucking promised c i wasen’t going to fight you anymore do not make me break my promise 

**Diego:** whipped 

**Jay:** im not whipped i just know that he will actually stab you when you fuck up and im waiting for it to happen

**Diego:** I literally watched him cuss u out 

**Jay:** fuck off

**Diego:** rude

**Diego:** now you don’t get truce fish 

**Jay:** why would i want fish 

**Diego:** its fresh 

**Jay:** ...

**Jay:** how the actual fuck do you have fresh food?? 

**Diego:** my boyfriend is half octopus. He can swim good. 

-=+=- 

_ DM- Carlos, Jay _

_ 12:58 pm  _

**Jay:** you know i really do trust you

**Jay:** and really don’t think you’re useless or anything 

**Carlos:** logically yeah 

**Carlos:** but you never act like it 

**Jay:** i’m sorry 

**Jay:** i know you can protect yourself 

**Jay:** it’s just hard to let you sometimes

**Jay:** but i really will stop getting involved when i don’t need to 

**Carlos:** okay 

**Jay:** can i have kisses again now? 

**Carlos:** no i’m still mad 

-=+=-

_ DM- Mal, Diego _

_ 2:07 am _

**Mal:** i feel like i need to threaten you because that's what good gang leaders do but also like my boys can protect themselves so idrc. If you really think i won’t fuck you up if you pull some shit your an idiot. Just follow the regular rules of isle fights and i won’t cut off your dick :)

**Diego:** okay…. 

**Diego:** do y’all want more fish? 

**Mal:** why 

**Diego:** i’m trying to be a part of Carlos's life again and i’d prefer if his boyfriend and girlfriends don’t hate me

**Mal:** were a gang

**Mal:** this isn’t auradon

**Diego:** do you want the fish or not 

**Mal:** yeah dumbass 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment…. Also suggest prompts and stuff!!! I have a few ideas but def not enough. The point of this is really just to establish relationships between core 4 and other vks bc i have stuff planned for them later on and I want them to have history but don’t feel like writing full fics for every side character/core four friendship lol 
> 
> Couple things tho, one some ppl who i have planned to be in this fic already have phones but aren’t in this chap, others will be gifted phones from c and be introduced in the next few chaps. Some are cannon minor characters some are ocs most are ones that we’re just kinda mentioned that im giving my own personalities to, list of characters and brief description + ages below 
> 
> Characters who already have phones:  
-core 4 - 14/15  
-sea three- 15 ish  
-diego - 20
> 
> Character who will be getting them in the next couple chapters  
-dizzy- 12 (dating celia btw) (its like young/first love type thing not sexual bc theyre little)  
-celia feliciter- 12  
\- jade, who is jay’s younger cousin- 12  
\- eddie- son of villan from aristocats who tried to kill all the cats- likes animals- basically the overly soft version of carlos that most of the fandom writes. I don’t hate that version but I feel like it’s a bit unrealistic when he didn’t have anyone to protect him, but eddie has an ok dad and he and the other younger vk’s have older vk’s to act like a shield so i feel like they can be a bit more innocent- 11  
\- gin gothel- trans boy son of mother gothel so technically not an oc- early 20s- not super sure on his personality just yet- one of diego's SOs (they have a gang like the core 4 and sea threes lol)  
-cj hook and freddie feliciter- these are both actually in the wicked world shorts but i made my versions of them from the names on the wiki and haven’t seen that? Like I just stole the names, came up w/ my own versions, and saw that there were wicked world versions after that. And in my version they were both in their twenties and part of diego's gang so like please don’t compare them to the wicked world versions ig, they aren’t the same characters they just have the same names. I’m not shipping teens w/ ppl in their twenties, thats gross.  
-Uziel - older brother to uma- part of diego's crew- early 20s  
-harriet hook plus the smee twins may be mentioned as harry/cj’s younger sibs but idk if im gonna give them phones, ages 13 and 10 respectively. Almost def not for the twins but maybe harriet if i have ideas ig. And as i write this i just got an idea fuck  
Urith- younger sib of uziel and uma- age 12- nb
> 
> I mentioned bea btw that’s carlos’s cat that he has in the books but i have a slightly different like backstory for her then from the books… i love her. Her full beelzebub and is one of the kittens of lucifer 
> 
> Also once everyone gets phones i may give them usernames / screen names for fun bc rn everyone is pre programmed in thnx to c so suggest fun names? Maybe? 
> 
> Also also im on tumblr @idk-my-aesthetic! Come say hi! Or commission me if u have money im poor and trying to leave a bad situation 
> 
> Also also also jay’s full name means consoler/comforter, he and the others chose it in another fic that idk if ive posted yet bc i tend to write stuff out of order and write author's notes in advance


	2. carlos deserves a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to kurontwink for their comment it made me so so happy i started working on this right after i read it and finished it wayyy b4 i was planning too. also s/o to scooby_snack and delta (who commented on tumblr) bc they also commented and are super nice,,,,,,, comments just make me very happy sry asdkj 
> 
> Tw for child abuse ig? Like referenced and stuff. Its descendents what do you expect…..
> 
> edit 11/9 excuse me as i slowly edit all the names to be bold for accessibility/make it easier to read. i def want it to happen it just takes alot of spoons (energy) and time and it's easier for me to do in short bursts, so if a chap is half edited, thats my bad sorry i'm working on it. i'm also going through and trying to make all the formating consistint so bear with me pls

_ Core 4 + diego _

_ 11:07 pm _

**Diego:** so i may have been lightly stabbed 

**Carlos:** i’m sorry you were WHAT 

**Carlos:** where the fuck are you 

**Diego:** Near lady tremaine's

**Diego:** _ lightly _ stabbd 

**Diego:** i can’t relly walk bt im not dead 

**Evie:** wtf

**Evie:** jay go with c mal meet me at the hideout 

-=+=-

_ DM- Carlos, Uma _

_ 12:19 am _

**Carlos:** yo i need to talk to ur brother

**Uma:** why 

**Carlos:** his gangmember got stabbed

**Uma:** oh. Fuck. 

**Uma:** he usually just shows up to check on us now and again, whenever mom is busy. I don’t actually know where he lives 

**Carlos:** fml

-=+=-

_ DM- Carlos, Harry _

_ 1:27 am _

**Carlos:** hook u mother fucker where are you 

**Carlos:** i’ve been looking for you for like an hour

**Carlos:** hook 

**Carlos:** harrison 

**Carlos:** i will sic uma on your ass 

-=+=-

_ DM- Uma, Gil _

_ 1:34 am _

  
**Uma:** hey babe can you go wake up harry for the pup

**Uma:** shit’s going down apparently 

**Gil:** ye 

**Uma:** thnx 

**Gil:** love u too :) 

-=+=-

_ DM- Carlos, Harry _

_ 1:43 am _

**Harry:** the hell do you want de vil i was sleeping 

**Carlos:** where does your sister live i need to talk to her 

**Harry:** with me?? 

**Harry:** Not so bright, aintcha pup

**Carlos:** not harriet cj you dumbass 

**Harry:** oh 

**Harry:** i’ve got no fucking clue 

**Carlos:** how?? I can get uma not knowing but cj is around all the time??? 

**Harry:** yeah. she comes here, we don’t go there

**Harry:** I think she might live on one of the north west islands but there’s a shit ton of those lmao 

**Carlos:** fuck

**Carlos:** well if you see her tell her her gangmember is bleeding on my couch 

**Harry:** can i have some more context than that? 

**Carlos:** no i’m busy 

-=+=-

_ Chat- Core 4 + diego _

_ 2:27 am _

**Carlos:** yo diego where the fuck is your house 

**Diego:** dude i’m fine 

**Diego:** don’t worry them 

**Evie:** yeah totally fine just stabbed 

**Mal:** lightly stabbed 

**Mal:** he’s fine 

**Diego:** thank you mal 

**Diego:** the only one who defends me 

**Mal:** i want more fish as payment

**Diego:** done 

**Carlos:** okay well ig i’m just going to keep walking around aimlessly until I find one of them you asshole 

**Diego:** k have fun 

**Carlos:** i could get stabbed tho??? 

**Diego:** like anyone would dare touch you 

**Mal:** it’s fine jay is out there going to collect our man 

**Jay:** ur welcome 

**Evie:** wait guys. Idea! 

**Evie:** so u know how diego got stabbed and now we have to like go fuck up scar’s gang and stuff 

**Diego:** don’t do that

**Evie:** well we should make patches or smthn to mark ppl who are under our protection 

**Evie:** for like diego ofc, but then like dizzy, celia, eddie, jade, etc too 

**Diego:** i don’t like that i’m grouped with a bunch of middle schoolers

**Evie:** you got stabbed 

**Diego:** it was 4 on 1 

**Mal:** so? 

-=+=-

_ Chat- Core 4 + diego _

_ 6:14 am _

**Jay:** we found ur house lmaooooo 

**Diego:** fuck

**Diego:** who are you with 

**Jay:** gothel, hook, and falliciter 

**Diego:** oh god kill me now 

**Diego:** gin and cj are actually gonna kick my ass 

**Diego:** it would have been better if the stab wound killed me 

**Mal:** there are many knives in there just stab urself again 

**Diego:** thats actually not a bad idea

**Carlos:** Diego de Vil shut your ass up. You can’t die because I’m gonna kill you when i get there fucker -cj 

**Carlos:** lmaoooo - carlos 

**Diego:** well. fuck 

-=+=-

_ Chat- SeaThree _

_ 9:42 am _

**Gil:** are you okay? 

**Uma:** yes. why

**Gil:** u keep glaring at the wall and are yelling more than usual 

**Gil:** I know you uma 

**Gil:** I can tell if something is bothering u 

**Uma:**

**Uma:** i didn’t know uziel was in a gang

**Uma:** he never tells us anything

**Uma:** im sick of it

**Uma:** i know it’s not his fault that he’s not around

**Uma:** but it fucking sucks 

**Gil:** im sorry 

**Gil:** thats just shit 

**Uma:** yeah 

**Uma:** ty

**Uma:** ly 

**Gil:** love u too 

**Gil:** and so does harry 

**Gil:** he’d say so too 

**Gil:** if he’d ever GET ONLINE 

**Gil:** @harry 

**Gil:** @harry 

**Gil:** @harry 

**Harry:** i was sleeping :( 

**Gil:** tell uma u love her 

**Harry:** i’d think she’d know considering the amount of time’s i’ve awoken her from the sleeping death 

**Uma:** y’all have woken me like 3 times max i wake ur asses up every other week 

**Harry:** lies

**Harry:** well anyway i love you, luv

**Harry:** you too gil

**Gil:** <3 

-=+=-

_ Chat- //pay me you mother fuckers// _

_ 7:39 pm _

**Carlos:** would y’all wanna come w/ us to fuck up scars gang? 

**Harry:** sure

**Uma:** no 

**Harry:** no 

**Carlos:** i hate u both. 

**Carlos:** gil is still tolerated

**Gil:** cool 

**Carlos:** cj and uziel will b there

**Harry:** y 

**Carlos:** scar’s gang fucked up their gangmamber 

**Harry:** wait 

**Harry:** do you mean like they’re in a gang together or a Gang together 

**Carlos:** Gang. proper noun 

**Uma:** i’ve read the word gang so many times it dosnt seem like a real word anymore 

**Carlos:** well our alternative if bf gf and s/o but someone vetoed that 

-=+=-

_ Carlos made a new chat and added Diego, Mal, Uma, Jay, Evie, and several others. _

_ Chat- Unnamed _

_ 10:23 pm _

**Carlos:** okay fuckers 

**Carlos:** y’all owe me so much 

**Carlos:** i’m so tired

**Carlos:** you all have so much debt 

**Diego:** are you okay 

**Carlos:** No 

**Carlos:** i havent slept in days 

**Carlos:** between scavenging for parts 

**Carlos:** makeing 3 fucking phones 

**Carlos:** and cruella’s bitch ass 

**Carlos:** I’m so tired 

**Evie:** babe 

**Evie:** Babe you made four phones 

**Carlos:**

**Carlos:** no i didn’t 

**Evie:** you made one for Uziel, Cj, Gin, and Freddie 

**Carlos:** so three 

**Diego:** ‘los no 

**Carlos:** carlos has now lost phone privileges- j

**Carlos:** And is now sleeping on my chest- j

**Carlos:** @Mal @Evie discuss payment w/ these fuckers thnx - jay 

**Mal:** okay fuckers 

**Mal:** each phone costs 700c plus we have dibs on any electronic parts that you find 

**Mal:** so diego u and ur gang owe like 3500c, uma and co ur at about 1500c after what you’ve payed so far 

**Uma:** is that w/ everything factored in? Like all the bs we help u w/ bitch? 

**Mal:** idfk or care rn take it up w/ c when he wakes up three days from now 

**Mal:** like carlos c not favors c 

**Uma:** i got that 

**Diego:** @Mal you’re watching him yeah 

**Mal:** he can take care of himself 

**Mal:** but yeah 

**Diego:** I know but like there's a difference between fighting when ur awake and fighting when half asleep 

**Diego:** and cruella will probably be on his ass soon but if i can keep her busy for a few days and take care of c’s chores he can have a break 4 once 

**Mal:** ok 

**Gil:** so is this chat just to like discuss payment? Bc then why were we all added

_ 12:19 am _

**Gil:** thanks for leaving me on read guys your all really great acquaintances 

-=+=-

_ DM- Mal, Diego _

_ 10:52 pm _

**Mal:** does cruella know ur alive? 

**Diego:** no lmao

**Diego:** she will kill me if she does 

**Diego:** it’s fine tho, she’s at the spa and gin is gonna help me stay under the radar and shit 

**Mal:** k 

**Mal:** don’t get murdered bc then c will be sad and i’ll be pissed at u 

-=+=-

_ DM- Gil, Uziel _

_ 8:09 am _

**Gil:** hi! You prob know me, i’m part of uma’s gang. anyway u need to start paying more attention to her and urith before i show up at your house and drag you to a tea party with hanna heart :) 

**Uziel:** thats probably the weakest threat i’ve ever heard 

**Gil:** okay how about the fact that i can bench press harry with ease and know where tic tock’s kids swim? :) 

**Uziel:** better 

**Uziel:** Why do you care? I stop by when I can 

**Gil:** uma is part of my gang. it’s my job 2 take care of her

**Gil:** and just bc u stop by dosen’t mean they don’t miss you 

**Gil:** you show up like once every three months 

**Gil:** like i get that ur banished 

**Gil:** but you have a phone

**Gil:** text them 

**Gil:** or uma at least

**Gil:** make an effort to be in their lives

**Uziel: **

**Uziel:** I don’t think uma wants to talk to me, or wants me talking to Urith 

**Uziel:** Any time I come by she’s so on edge, and I don’t want to put them in danger. And as long as mom is constantly mad at me, she ignores them. Isn’t it better this way? 

**Gil:** you were surprisingly ready to give me emotional info 

**Uziel:** i’m 6 years older than you and have had more time to heal from the trauma we collectively face 

**Gil:** what 

**Uziel:** ....Diego is really into psychology and rambles a lot 

**Uziel:** CJ keeps stealing him books 

**Gil:** okay….. 

**Gil:** just text her 

**Gil:** i think it’ll go better than your expecting 

**Gil:** you have a phone now, ursula can’t tell if your talking w/ her so you can’t put them in danger

**Uziel:** fair point

**Uziel:** okay 

-=+=-

_ DM- Uziel, Uma _

_ 12:34 pm _

**Uziel:** hey 

**Uma:** hi

**Uma:** why are you texting me 

**Uziel:** i can go if you want? 

**Uma:** no 

**Uma:** i’m just confused. you never talk to us

**Uziel:** i didn’t think you wanted me around 

**Uma:** well then you’re an idiot

**Uziel:** You always get stressed when I’m around, being with me puts you in danger from mom, why exactly am I an idiot? You have no reason to want me around?

**Uma:** the reason is that your my brother dickhead 

**Uziel:** Blood means nothing here. We both know that 

**Uma:** blood by relation yeah, but blood spilt in protection does. your a good brother, when your around. 

**Uziel:** we both know why i can’t be 

**Uma:** mom is barley around. you could show up more than twice a year 

**Uziel:** And risk her seeing me and hurting you guys? Yeah, no

**Uma:** I can take care of myself. and urith. 

**Uma:** we spend most of our time on the revenge now anyway. it’s basically our home now more than ursula’s 

**Uziel: **

**Uma:** what. 

**Uziel:** I’ve never heard you call her by her name before. 

**Uma:** well she’s not much of a mother 

**Uziel: **

**Uma:** _ what. _

**Uziel:** i should have taken you two with me. when i left. 

**Uma:** no you shouldn't have lmao. we’re fine. we didn’t want to go then and don’t want to now, no offence lmao 

**Uziel: **

**Uziel:** Im sorry. About everything. 

**Uma:** …. 

**Uma:** just come by the revenge sometime, alright? 

**Uziel:** definitely 

-=+=-

_ DM- Freddie, Mal _

_ 9:57 am _

**Freddie:** thank you for taking care of celia 

**Mal:** don’t thank me 

**Freddie: **

**Freddie:** I’ve been talking to uziel, i want to try and be around more. If you’ll let me, i guess 

**Mal:** ….. 

**Mal:** why did you leave her

**Mal:** your dad is actually fine 

**Mal:** you didn’t have reasons like the others. even Uziel shows up for his siblings more than you do, celia says she sees you barely once a year  
  


**Freddie:** I actually check up on her a lot. At night time usually, or from the shadows where she can’t see me

**Mal:** thats creepy as all fuck 

**Freddie:** i realize, thanks 

**Freddie:** i was worried i’d fuck her up. Make her evil. So i’d only talk to her a little bit, so i couldn't corrupt her

**Mal:** everyone here is evil 

**Freddie:** not really lol. i don’t think there's any truly evil vks, most are neutral 

**Mal:** lmao okay 

**Mal:** and if no vks are evil, then how were you gonna turn celia evil? 

**Freddie:** i thought i was evil back then. I’ve come to realize i'm more…. Immoral neutral. but i was just a coward and couldn't force myself to talk to her more than i already was 

**Freddie:** at this point your more of a sister to her than me 

**Freddie:** so i figured i should ask you if i could try to take my place back before you stabbed me 

**Mal:** .... you can be a sister ig. she’s still gonna be my kid. you’re not taking that from me. 

**Freddie:** fine with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why??? Do??? I??? Keep?? Adding??? Emotion??? By?? Accident??? 
> 
> Also next chap i’m introducing the younger vks :D incl harriet even tho i want gonna initally. List is celia, dizzy, jade, eddie, urith, and harriet
> 
> Also also please suggest prompts/username/chat names 
> 
> also x 3 Please comment please please please 
> 
> edit: i feel like on the isle pls and ty are almost a way to say ily bc it means u trust the person so thats why gil told uma he loved her after she said thnx 
> 
> also x 4 some random notes-  
1) c is the like fake money i made up for the isle bc feel like they'd have their own monetary system based off like trades and favors and such. They don’t have like paper money u just owe ppl a cirin amount and everyone keeps track of what's owed too/by them and c is just like a way to sort of measure the value of a favor, if that makes sense  
2) captain hook and smee are good dads who raise their kids together as siblings even tho they’re technically not related by blood and raise the other person's kids as their own. I know hook is like fine w/ killing kids but i feel like he just has a real thing against pan but not all children and like is a good dad bc i want him to be okay. Cj left home bc she got older but visits a lot, unlike the others who left for more angsty reasons lol.  
3) the apple comment harry makes is kinda a ref to the second fic in this series. Basically the vks get magic and evie makes sleeping death apples bc when ur under the sleeping death u cant die, so if someone’s injured they can like eat it and not die lol. Only the first half of chap 2 is up rn but when the second half goes up gil and harry will wake uma from the sleeping death and get an apple they can cut up into pieces to have as a like incase of emergency thing


	3. more,,, phones,,, help

_ DM- Uma, Carlos _

**Uma:** yo pup

**Carlos:** what

**Uma:** can you make a phone for urith? 

**Carlos:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Carlos:** Yeah

**Carlos:** But it’ll cost double bc i’m low on parts

**Uma:** ugggg fine 

**Carlos:** don’t insult the one person on the isle who can get you phones, magic, and the internet. 

**Uma:** what should i do? Worship you? 

**Carlos:** yes

**Uma:** go suck a dick 

-=+=-

_ DM- Carlos, Freddie _

**Freddie:** hey, uziel mentioned you were making a phone for urith, can you make one for Celia too? I want her to be able to call someone if she gets into trouble. 

**Carlos:** ye 

**Carlos:** it’ll cost extra tho 

**Freddie:** np  
  


**Carlos:** you are a wonderfully decent person to do business with

**Carlos:** most people try to threaten to cut my dick off every fourth word

**Carlos:** and by most people I mean uma 

**Freddie:** i try

-=+=-

_ DM- Harry, Carlos _

**Harry:** Pup

**Harry:** Pup

**Harry:** Pup

**Harry:** Pup

**Harry:** Pup

**Harry:** Pup

**Harry:** Pup

**Harry:** Pup

**Carlos:** fucking christ hook

**Carlos:** it took you less than a minute to send all of those

**Harry:** I need you to make a phone for harriet 

**Carlos:** no 

**Harry:** tf

**Harry:** y

**Carlos:** because I like refusing you 

**Carlos:** I’ll do it for triple price because I like harriet and hate you 

**Harry:** thats fair

**Carlos:** also i need parts 

**Carlos:** ..... are you okay? 

**Harry:** obviously not

-=+=-

_ Chat- too many fucking people _

**Carlos:** so 

**Carlos:** u know how u are all in debt to me 

**Carlos:** and I’m now making a bunch of phones for a bunch of children 

**Carlos:** because i Hate myself 

**Evie:** And want the children to be able to call if they get stabbed 

**Carlos:** that too 

**Carlos:** anyway there's a big shipment coming in go steal me materials before jafar gets his grubby hands on them 

**Uma:** are u fucking serious

**Uma:** u want us to just walk up on delivery day and grab expensive ass shit like that? 

**Carlos:** its the best way

**Carlos:** otherwise ppl buy and sell them as status symbols and its way harder to get what i need 

**Carlos:** plus i’ll be knocking a bunch of c off your totals 

**Carlos:** even though technically ur supposed to get me parts for free

**Uma:** watch it

**Carlos:** no 

**Carlos:** and anyway there's what, 10 of you? You’ll be fine 

**Gil:** are you coming? 

**Jay:** he’s not but the rest of us are

**Gil:** y? U don’t need too, we have enough debt 

**Harry:** gil stfu 

**Gil:** if they don’t come we get more c 

**Harry:** oh 

**Harry:** right

**Harry:** Carry on

**Jay:** listen….. Sometimes you need to help ur mad scientist boyfriend finish his insane workload so that he has time to do…. Stuff 

**Mal:** we’re stuff 

**Uma:** we got that 

-=+=-

_ Chat- too many fucking people _

**Uma:** @Carlos a fucking goblin bit me. if i get rabies im gonna cut off ur dick 

**Carlos:** kk 

-=+=-

_ Chat- too many fucking people _

**Carlos:** Okay!!!!!! 

**Carlos:** Phones are finally done!!! 

**Carlos:** Children have received them!!!

**Carlos:** Everyone introduce yourselves!!!

**Carlos:** Evie is in charge!!! 

**Carlos:** Im gonna go sleep for ten years!!!! 

**Carlos:** Goodnight!!!!

**Evie:** @mal go keep an eye on him

**Mal:** its ur turn 

**Evie:** im in charge tho 

**Mal:** >:/ 

**Uma:** u are all obnoxious 

**Mal:** >:( 

**Evie:** anyway!

**Evie:** children introduce urselves 

**Evie: **We don’t have ur numbers pre programmed like u do w/ ours, so we need to make contacts for them 

**Unnamed:** i’m dizzy! 

**Unnamed:** celia 

**Unnamed:** Eddie Balthazar, at your service *tips hat* 

**Unnamed:** eddie no -urith

**Unnamed:** :( - e

**Unnamed:** Can someone please fix the contacts- jade

**Unnamed:** I don’t have moderator privileges - jade 

**Evie:** yep one sec!

**Evie:** there ya go! 

**Jade:** Ty!

**Dizzy:** wait, how did that fix it on everyone’s phone?? 

**Jade:** !!!!!!!

**Jade:** Wait one second let me explain!!!

**Jade:** So Basically the was the phones work in here is that they’re all on the same server bc since we’re inside the barrier we have to like do some weird stuff w/ bouncing signals off of it to send them to one another, which is also why we can’t send anything out and can only look at stuff coming in through carlos’s internet router, but bc of that all the phones are basically connected as one larger system/device sending itself messages so info like numbers and contact names are shared once they’re set. 

**Jade:** Carlos explained it to me :) 

**Unnamed:** ur so smart jd :) 

**Jade:** thank u harriet!! :D 

**Jade:** also @ evie can u fix harriet’s contact please

**Evie:** yeah! 

**Evie:** also Jade, do u want moderator privileges, im sure C would be fine with it? 

**Jade:** definitely!! 

**Harry:** why does she get to control things?! 

**Harriet:** bc she’s better than you 

**Urith:** everyone is, that's not an accomplishment. 

**Harry:** u are horrid children 

**Urith:** thanks! 

-=+=-

_ DM- Celia, Dizzy _

**Dizzy:** Celia 

**Dizzy:** Celia

**Dizzy:** Celia i have something important to tell u 

**Celia:** yeah? 

**Dizzy:** i love u 

**Celia:** >////<

**Celia:** stop your making me blush….. 

**Dizzy:** im just so excited i can say it to u now!!!! 

**Celia:** >////< x 27 billion 

**Dizzy:** thats a very specific number

**Celia:** ik 

**Celia:** Love u too diz 

**Dizzy:** (*≧∀≦*)

**Dizzy:** <3

-=+=-

_ Chat- too many fucking people _

**Queen_Jade:** @everyone 

**Queen_Jade:** I 100% went mad with power 

**PoisonKiss:** wym? 

**PoisonKiss:** oh 

**Geek-Chic:** i wanna see what my name is so i’m texting smthn 

**Geek-Chic:** Jade whats this mean

**Queen_Jade:** u have glasses and are very fashionable

**Geek-Chic:** oh! 

**Geek-Chic:** ty! 

**Queen_Jade:** yw! 

**voodooDoll:** i’m curious

**voodooDoll:** Oh worm 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** Every one type ur actual name so we know whos who

**Nyanbinaryboy:** ? 

**Queen_Jade:** nb version of cat boy…. Ur a nb boy…. I thought it was cute…. 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** it is!

**Nyanbinaryboy:** Also jade will hopefully give explanations lol 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** Its eddie btw 

**pretty-handsome-squid:** makes sense -urith 

**Queen_Jade:** is that okay? I didn’t know which adjective to use 

**pretty-handsome-squid:** either are fine

**pretty-handsome-squid:** but i’d prefer bewitching 

**Queen_Jade:** how did i miss that?? 

_Queen_Jade changed pretty-handsome-squid to bewitching-squid_

**Queen_Jade:** also i modified the code to make it show in chat when a name changes :) 

**killerpuppy:** i’d be impressed if you didn’t take away everyone’s moderator privilege but your own 

**Queen_Jade:** sorry? I’ll give it back to u if u promise not to change anyone’s names 

**Queen_Jade:** or give it back to anyone else

**killerpuppy:** can i change my name? 

**Queen_Jade:** nooooo :( 

**killerpuppy:** ok then ig i’ll hack it back and lock u out

_Queen_Jade gave moderator access to killerpuppy _

**Queen_Jade:** (¬､¬) 

_killerpuppy changed name to tech_master _

**Queen_Jade:** im the tech master 

**tech_master:** don’t test me or i’ll set your name to tech apprentice

**Queen_Jade:** ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ rude….. 

**Prettiest_Pirate:** @tech_master i will kill u 

**Prettiest_Pirate:** Jade why 

**Queen_Jade:** Bc u are 

**Queen_Jade:** Very Pretty 

**Prettiest_Pirate:** sjdjskdskdsd

**Prettiest_Pirate:** Ty

**Prettiest_Pirate:** Ur also pretty 

**Queen_Jade:** wjkjdjdwnje 

**motherhen:** ok stop now 

**motherhen:** jade……. 

**Queen_Jade:** yes jay? 

**motherhen:** Why is my name mother hen? 

**Queen_Jade:** bc u are one? 

**Dragon_Goddess:** its true and she should say it 

**Dragon_Goddess:** cool i got a decent name

**whatsmyname?:** mines better 

**Dragon_Goddess:** fuck off uma 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** okay i'm trying to make a ref list but i still need gil, harry, uziel, diego, freddie, gin, and cj 

**CJMoreLikeCGay:** i actually requested this one 

**fake_rockstar:** why? 

**fake_rockstar:** :( 

**Queen_Jade:** im sorry 

_Queen_Jade changed fake_rockstar to gay_rockstar _

**gay_rockstar:** what does gay even mean? 

**CJMoreLikeCGay:** its a word they use in auradon for ppl who like ppl who are the same gender. It can mean u only like the same gender or like the same and others depending on how u id 

**CJMoreLikeCGay:** we have internet now use it 

**gay-squid:** why do they need a word for likeing ppl of the same gender? Isn’t that everyone?

**CJMoreLikeCGay:** according to my dads most ppl there are weird about it bc u can’t have babies. Idk 

**Gay-voodoo:** yeah it’s weird 

**Queen_Jade:** as you can see i had a theme 

**Gay-ginger:** /////

**Gay-ginger:** mines not even that good 

**Gay-ginger:** im not even ginger 

**Queen_Jade:** suggest better ones and i’ll change it

**Tinydick:** thats fair

**Tinydick:** Oh fuck off 

**Queen_Jade:** :) 

**Prettiest_Pirate:** who's that? 

**Queen_Jade:** ur brother

**Prettiest_Pirate:** lmaaaooooo 

**best-boy:** i guess im last -gil 

**Tinydick:** we saved the best for last :) 

**best-boy:** i can’t take u srsly w/ that name 

**Tinydick:** :( 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also ty to Nadiahilkerfan for ur comments and ideas!! Im gonna put them in the next chap bc i wanted to introduce everyone first and wanted to get what i have finished out,,,, 


	4. gay babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names - gonna update at the bottom of each chap if any change :)- though I changed some from last chap off screen
> 
> Mal: Dragon_Goddess
> 
> Carlos: tech_master
> 
> Evie: PoisonKiss
> 
> Jay: SHINEY! (prev motherhen)
> 
> Uma: whatsmyname?
> 
> Harry: Tinydick
> 
> Gil: best-boy 
> 
> Diego: gay_rockstar
> 
> Freddie: Queen_Of_Shadows (prev Gay-voodoo)
> 
> CJ: CJMoreLikeCGay
> 
> Gin: Gay-ginger
> 
> Uziel: gay-squid
> 
> Dizzy: Geek-Chic
> 
> Celia: voodooDoll
> 
> Jade: Queen_Jade
> 
> Harriet: Prettiest_Pirate
> 
> Urith: bewitching-squid
> 
> Eddie: Nyanbinaryboy
> 
> Ty for the name suggestions from Nadiahilkerfan (again lol) and N!!

_ Chat- tired 5 _

**Queen_Of_Shadows:** u know are kinda ginger 

**Gay-ginger:** i have never been so offended in my life

**CJMoreLikeCGay:** thats a lie 

**Gay-ginger:** it is but idc 

**Gay-ginger:** i'm not ginger

**CJMoreLikeCGay:** yes you are 

**Gay-ginger:** ok 

**Gay-ginger:** everyone i would like to annonce i am now completly gay and will no longer be having sex with cj thank you very much 

**CJMoreLikeCGay:** WHAT 

**Queen_Of_Shadows:** what about me??? 

**Gay-ginger:** i will make an exception for you and you alone 

**CJMoreLikeCGay:** :C 

**gay_rockstar:** i mean

**gay_rockstar:** your hair does have like a reddish tint? 

**gay_rockstar:** like its dark brown but in the sunlight it has a reddish glow 

**gay_rockstar:** its very attractive 

**Gay-ginger:** you’re on thin fucking ice de vil 

**CJMoreLikeCGay:** i never said red hair was a bad thing!!! 

**CJMoreLikeCGay:** you’re very handsome gin!!! 

**gay-squid:** tfw your gf is sucking up to your ginger bf so he has sex with her

**Gay-ginger:** guess who else just lost sex privlages everyone 

-=+=-

_ Chat- tired 5 _

**CJMoreLikeCGay:** gin and i did the sex even though he’s only gay for diego and freddie now 🤔

**Gay-ginger:** joke, _ noun - _a thing that someone says to cause amusement or laughter, especially a story with a funny punchline.

**gay-squid:** does that mean i can have the sex again too? 

**Gay-ginger:** if everyone stops saying “the sex” then sure 

-=+=-

_ Chat- too many fucking people _

**Queen_Jade:** carlos is a horrible person who betrayed me 

**Prettiest_Pirate:** should i kill him? 

**Queen_Jade:** nah 

**Queen_Jade:** i tried to betray him back 

**Queen_Jade:** but instead I just improved his code 

**Queen_Jade:** so that's like the opposite of a betrayal 

**tech_master:** f

**tech_master:** also what did u change i’m tired and didn’t get a chance to look yet 

**Queen_Jade:** 1) made it so everyone can now change their own name unless a mod locks them 

**Queen_Jade:** 2) gave mods the ability to lock people’s names 

**Queen_Jade:** which btw 

_ Jade locked Harry’s name as Tinydick _

**Tinydick:** fucking hell 

**Queen_Jade:** :) 

**Queen_Jade:** 3) made it so that you have an actual url name and nicknames

**Queen_Jade:** so now if you tap a name it tells you who it is bc their url name is their real name and it shows that, plus there's a list of everyone and their name under the drop down at the top of your screen 

**Queen_Jade:** and! made it so you can never fully get rid of a nickname, so i can still do this @motherhen 

**SHINEY!:** i changed my name 

**SHINEY!:** why does this still work 

**Queen_Jade:** read the convo we just had dipshit 

**SHINEY!:** fuck off you absolute four year old

**tech_master:** excellent burns today children 

**SHINEY!:** go fuck yourself 

**tech_master:** do your own dirty work coward 

**tech_master:** i betray your cousin for you and this is the thanks I get? 

**Queen_Jade:** oh right 

_ Jade changed Carlos’s name to Judas _

**Judas:** who is even christian besides frollo 

**gay_rockstar:** im pretty sure your dad was jewish considering the slurs cruella liked to yell about him 

**gay_rockstar:** which i think makes you jewish too or smthn 

**gay_rockstar:** i’d need to ask gin

**Judas:** is THAT what the k word means???? 

**gay_rockstar:** yeppppp 

**Judas:** huh. 

_ Carlos changed their own name to Pup _

**SHINEY!:** very original 

**Pup:** bite me 

-=+=-

_ Dizzy made a chat, added Mal, Freddie, Uma, and Evie _

_ Dizzy named the chat Celia Defense Squad _

_ Chat- Celia Defense Squad _

**Geek-Chic:** hello everyone!

**Geek-Chic:** we are here to plan a Murder! 

**Dragon_Goddess:** who’s and what did they do 

**Geek-Chic:** you’re just gonna jump straight into helping with the murder plot? not gonna try and talk me down?

**Dragon_Goddess:** depends on what they did…. if the murder is justifyable then yea 

**whatsmyname?:** same 

**PoisonKiss:** i’d prefer not to get my hands dirty but i’ll help plan! 

**Queen_Of_Shadows:** i’ll help if someone hurt celia, which is what i’m assuming this is about givin the chat name

**whatsmyname?:** if someone hurt her i’ll kill them myself 

**Dragon_Goddess:** uh no she’s my kid

**Dragon_Goddess:** i get to kill for her

**whatsmyname?:** im stealing her

**Dragon_Goddess:** no ur not 

**Dragon_Goddess:** my kid 

**Queen_Of_Shadows:** i mean she is my sister…. 

**Dragon_Goddess:** we already had this convo i will banish you 

**Queen_Of_Shadows:** im kidding jfc 

**Geek-Chic:** 1

**Geek-Chic:** i get first dibs on killing for her she’s my girlfriend 

**PoisonKiss:** thats adorable 

**Geek-Chic:** ty 

**Geek-Chic:** 2

**Geek-Chic:** were not really here to plan a murder we are here to Orginize and Emotional Support Effort 

**whatsmyname?:** what the hell does that mean 

**Queen_Of_Shadows:** i need to keep diego away from you children he’s showing you psychology books again 

**Geek-Chic:** i asked him to! 

**Geek-Chic:** anyway u all need to send celia nice messages bc she’s upset 

**PoisonKiss:** about what? 

**Geek-Chic:** stuffffffff. someone said something really jerky to her and i’m trying to cheer her up but it’s not working. so tell her she’s a good villain and stuff before i punch a dickhead in the face for making her cry 

**whatsmyname?:** they. made. her. What. 

**Geek-Chic:** oh i didn’t mean to say that 

**Geek-Chic:** don’t do anything it was straight up mostly an argument and taunt session if you guys get involved it’s gonna make stuff worse and only make her look weaker!! 

**Geek-Chic:** in their eyes obviously 

**Geek-Chic:** she’s not weak 

**PoisonKiss:** did that person say she was? 

**Geek-Chic:**....... maybe? he also kinda said something about her doll…. 

**Geek-Chic:** just please make sure she doesn't feel weak anymore, I know she’s not but she thinks she is and she thinks im just being nice….. :( 

**PoisonKiss:** ofc hon 

**PoisonKiss:** u sure he didn’t say anything else? 

**PoisonKiss:** bc you never swear

**Geek-Chic:** yeah i promise! just an argument

**Geek-Chic:** im just a little bit protective…. 

**PoisonKiss:** again, adorable 

**whatsmyname?:** id still rather kill him but i wont bc i listen to what ppl want @Mal 

**Dragon_Goddess:** maiming in protection is not the same as killing, especially if its a repeat offense @Uma 

**Queen_Of_Shadows:** do you two need to talk to someone? bc diego is always free 

**whatsmyname?:** probably should but i wont 

**Dragon_Goddess:** i’ll die before i talk about my emotions with anyone

**PoisonKiss:** i mean yesterday you…… 

**Dragon_Goddess:** NOT RN EVIE 

**PoisonKiss:** ψ(｀∇´)ψ 

-=+=-

_ Dm- Celia, Mal _

**Dragon_Goddess:** hey. you know your like one of the strongest ppl on the isle right? 

**voodooDoll:** uh. ok ig 

**Dragon_Goddess:** just making sure you know

-=+=-

_ Dm- Celia, Uma _

**whatsmyname?:** just some advice, if anyone tells you you’re weak punch them in the neck and show them how strong you really are. which is very lmao 

**voodooDoll:** solid advice lol, thnx 

-=+=-

_ Dm- Celia, Evie _

**PoisonKiss:** hey, i have some extra fabric and leather, can i make some new clothes for Gimp? her old ones are kinda worn out 

**voodooDoll:** yeah ig? why would you want to tho? 

**PoisonKiss:** she deserves cool clothes because she's a cool doll owned by a cool girl! :) 

**voodooDoll:** ok….. 

-=+=-

_ Dm- Celia, Freddie _

**Queen_Of_Shadows:** i love you 

**voodooDoll:** oh 

**Queen_Of_Shadows:** you don’t have to say it back if you don’t want to 

**voodooDoll:** no i was just surprised 

**voodooDoll:** i love you too 

**voodooDoll:** ❤

**Queen_Of_Shadows:** <3 

-=+=-

_ Dm- Celia, Dizzy _

**Geek-Chic:** i told you so!!! 

**voodooDoll:** yeah ik…. 

**Geek-Chic:** ur not weak, no one thinks so, and everyone likes you!! 

**voodooDoll:** yes i realize diz…. 

**Geek-Chic:** so will you listen to me next time?!?!?!? 

**voodooDoll:** yeah….. ❤

**Geek-Chic:** good!!!!!!!!!! ❤!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

-=+=-

_ Dm- Celia, Carlos _

**Pup:** yo was rick ratcliff the kid bothering you? 

**voodooDoll:** uhhh yeah 

**Pup:** kick him in the dick 

**Pup:** i did like two years ago

**Pup:** he hasn't bothered me since 

**Pup:** and it was very satisfying 

**voodooDoll:** sounds like a plan lmao 

-=+=-

_ Dm- Celia, Dizzy _

**voodooDoll:** dizzy 

**voodooDoll:** Dizzy help Please

**Geek-Chic:** what??!! Whats wrong?!?! 

**voodooDoll:** theres a spider in my room 

**Geek-Chic:** oh 

**Geek-Chic:** dont scare me like that!! 

**Geek-Chic:** i thought you got stabbed!!! 

**voodooDoll:** this is worse than getting stabbed

**voodooDoll:** Help please 

**Geek-Chic:** i’m omw

**voodooDoll:** ok 

**voodooDoll:** just don’t kill it 

**voodooDoll:** I hate it but i dont want it to die

**voodooDoll:** it keeps looking at me please hurry 

**Geek-Chic:** can u leave ur room until i get there? 

**voodooDoll:** no

**voodooDoll:** its between me and the door

**voodooDoll:** i’m trapped 

**Geek-Chic:** it’s fine i’m at ur front door coming up 

**voodooDoll:** kk 

-=+=-

_ Chat- Vk kids_

**Geek-Chic:** i have a pet spider now 

**Geek-Chic:** names please 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** uhhhhhhh

**Nyanbinaryboy:** Peter 

**bewitching-squid:** why peter?? 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** its the name of a spider themed superhero 

**bewitching-squid:** there’s a superhero that just goes around with the name peter?

**bewitching-squid:** people will see him and just be like hey guys look it peter! Saving children from a burning building!

**Nyanbinaryboy:** no like its his secret id 

**bewitching-squid:** you see peter and superman fucking fighting alians together 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** no his hero name is spiderman!! 

**bewitching-squid:** thats worse

**bewitching-squid:** your a spider themed so you just name yourself spider guy 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** spider man 

**Geek-Chic:** no offense eddie but i don’t wanna name my baby after someone so uncreative…. 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** u guys are so meannnnnn 

**Geek-Chic:** im sry ily <3 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** its fine ily too <3 

**voodooDoll:** im not liking that diz is calling the spider her baby 

**Geek-Chic:** should i call it OUR baby? 

**Geek-Chic:** :3 

**voodooDoll:** put the mischievous little emoticon away 

**bewitching-squid:** u should name it uma

**bewitching-squid:** bc it has 8 legs like her

**bewitching-squid:** Or at least i assume 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** you…. Assume…? 

**bewitching-squid:** merrow biology is _ weird _

**bewitching-squid:** there's so many different variations of mixes between so many different species

**bewitching-squid:** and genetics are so confusing 

**bewitching-squid:** we literally don’t know what we are 

**bewitching-squid:** Like we’re pretty sure uma is half octopus bc there’s like other ways to tell besides the obvious looking at the non-human half of our bodies 

**bewitching-squid:** and we think i’m half squid 

**bewitching-squid:** but we can’t know for sure bc of the barrier 

**voodooDoll:** fuck the barriar 

**voodooDoll:** I can’t do any fucking voodoo magic that I should be able to 

**voodooDoll:** and your trapped in your weird forcibly human form 

**voodooDoll:** I hate it 

**voodooDoll:** I will destroy it 

**voodooDoll:** with my bare hands

**Geek-Chic:** do not touch the barrier!!! It will burn you!!! 

**voodooDoll:** but I want to :( 

**Geek-Chic:** no 

**voodooDoll:** okay….. :’(

**Geek-Chic:** im sorry i just love you and don’t wanna see you get hurt 

**voodooDoll:** its okay!! don't feel bad!!

**voodooDoll:** also I love you too ❤

**Geek-Chic:** ❤

**bewitching-squid:** gay 

**voodooDoll:** and?

**bewitching-squid:** its not a bad thing just a fact 

**Geek-Chic:** so i guess we’re going with uma for the spider? 

**voodooDoll:** yeah ig 

**Queen_Jade:** name it Spinderella

**Geek-Chic:** WAIT THAT'S PERFECT 

**Geek-Chic:** WHY DIDN’T ANYONE THINK OF THAT

**Nyanbinaryboy:** s/o to jade just dropping a good name and leaving 

**Prettiest_Pirate:** she’s working on coding stuff rn 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** how would you know that 

**Prettiest_Pirate:** i’m with her rn 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** oh….. Ok…… 

-=+=-

_ Eddie made a chat and added Celia, Dizzy, and Urith _

_ Eddie named the chat Hade? Jarriet? _

_ Chat- Hade? Jarriet? _

**Nyanbinaryboy:** can we discuss the fact that they are definitely crushing on each other 

**Geek-Chic:** you guys see it too!!!!! 

**voodooDoll:** yea diz 

**voodooDoll:** they’re more obvious than I was w/ you 

**voodooDoll:** which is saying a Lot 

**Geek-Chic:** awe u had a crush on me :3 

**voodooDoll:** we’re dating 

**voodooDoll:** and you draw designs of our future wedding dresses on a consistent basis 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** wHAT

**Geek-Chic:** YOU SAW THOSE 

**voodooDoll:** yes 

**voodooDoll:** I like the one with the button themed accents 

**Geek-Chic:** kjadlkasjdlkdjlkaj 

**Geek-Chic:**

**Geek-Chic:** K 

-=+=-

_ Dm- Eddie, Urith _

**Nyanbinaryboy:** hey are you okay? 

**bewitching-squid:** yeah why 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** you went silent all of a sudden, but I could see you were still online

**bewitching-squid:** …. I don’t want to talk about it rn. can we talk about it later? 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** definitely!! im always here for you ❤

**bewitching-squid:** ty eddie 💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they have old names that are used in the chapter i'll list the old names in the notes. I basically just wanted an excuse to have jade keep @-ing motherhen for jay and the ability to @ ppl by their name w/o getting called out for inconsistency lmao 
> 
> *i made carlos jewish bc cam was and i'm like a believer in the thing where if an actor is a minority so is their character. But since it’s an antisemetic stereotype that jews are rich i made his dad a jew, and i put this in a a/n in a diff fic but i don’t like having cruella as a black woman bc black women are stereotyped as violent so the cruella in this universe is based off the 101 dalmatians movie design and carlos’s dad is just a black jew bc he’s still like biracial like cam was irl. The k word is a slur against jews that i don’t feel like saying/typing lol. Also i am a jew ik its passed down through the mom ima address that i promise 
> 
> **gothel is technically based off antisemetic characachers which is smthn about tangled that annoys me because besides that i love love love that movie but i relate to gin too much to not make him jewish lol 
> 
> ***i keep using rick ratcliff as my generic bully bc i don’t know anything about him lol sry. For the record i don’t really think any of the vks are actually bad and when i do my d2/d3 rewrite anyone who wants too will get off the isle, even if they’re jerks. Also i keep having him be a dick to carlos and i just realized how similar his name was to the heros from 101 dalmations?? Like rick raTcliffe is the kid of governor ratcliffe from Pocahontas, but the heroes in 101 dalmations are the raDcliffes. I promise this was an accident 


	5. sad squid

_DM- Uma, Urith_

**whatsmyname?:** where are you? 

**whatsmyname?:** i was supposed to grab you from the meetup point 15 minutes ago 

**bewitching-squid:** i’m not coming 

**bewitching-squid:** i forgot to tell you 

**bewitching-squid:** sorry 

**whatsmyname?:** why not? 

**bewitching-squid:** because. 

**bewitching-squid:** im tired 

**bewitching-squid:** i’ll go next time 

**whatsmyname?:** okay 

-=+=-

_DM- Uma, Celia_

**whatsmyname?:** hey dolly, you got any idea what's up with urith? 

**voodooDoll:** no, i was going to ask you actually

**voodooDoll:** they’ve been moping around a lot lately, but any time i ask they insist nothing is wrong…. 

**whatsmyname?:** same 

**voodooDoll:** eddie may know, but he won’t tell me anything 

**voodooDoll:** been sworn to secrecy and all that 

**whatsmyname?:** hm 

-=+=-

_DM- Eddie, Uma_

**whatsmyname?:** what's wrong with urith

**Nyanbinaryboy:** nothing! 

**whatsmyname?:** don’t lie to me 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** ask them yourself, they’re your sibling 

**whatsmyname?:** i’m bad at all this emotional garbage 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** then get good? 

**whatsmyname?:** don’t sass me child 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** :c 

**whatsmyname?:** …….. don’t do the sad emojis they make me feel bad

**Nyanbinaryboy:** :’c 

**whatsmyname?: **

-=+=-

_ DM- Uma, Urith _

_2:13 pm_

**whatsmyname?:** child

**whatsmyname?:** what's wrong

**bewitching-squid:** nothing? r u ok? 

**whatsmyname?:** yes

**whatsmyname?:** but you’re not 

**bewitching-squid:** im fine 

**whatsmyname?:** im coming down

_2:43 pm _

**whatsmyname?:** 1) you keep ditching basically everything, including hanging out with all your little freinds 

**whatsmyname?:** 2) you haven’t left the revenge in literal days 

**whatsmyname?:** 3) let me into your room you absolute sea urchin 

**bewitching-squid:** im not doing emotions with u 

**whatsmyname?:**.... are you actually upset? 

**bewitching-squid:** no 

**whatsmyname?:** who did it i’ll kill them 

**bewitching-squid:** no!! 

**bewitching-squid:** jfc come in 

-=+=-

_Chat- Vk kids_

**bewitching-squid:** hello fellow lgbts how are you 

**Geek-Chic:** what's a lgbt? is it a kind of fish? 

**Geek-Chic:** also!! hi!! welcome back!!! 

**bewitching-squid:** [link to lgbtq+ community wiki]

**bewitching-squid:** the internet is good 

**bewitching-squid:** i need to make carlos smthn as a ty for giving it to us

**bewitching-squid:** also what do u mean by welcome back?? 

**Queen_Jade:** don’t make carlos anything he’s already got way to big a head 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** leaf him be…… 

**Queen_Jade:** and urith no one has talked to u in days 

**Queen_Jade:** we were worried about you 

**bewitching-squid:** oh 

**bewitching-squid:** sry 

**Queen_Jade:** you’re good 

**Geek-Chic:** it’s fine! 

**Geek-Chic:** celia also says she’s not mad but not to do it again

**Nyanbinaryboy:** rt

**Prettiest_Pirate:** yeah. i’ll give you a pass this time squiddy but next time i’m showing up on the revenge with a knife 

**bewitching-squid:** thx lol 

-=+=-

_Chat- Vk kids_

**Nyanbinaryboy:** @dizzy 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** diz say the fuck word 

**Geek-Chic:** no 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** whoever gets dizzy to say the fuck word gets a prize 

**Geek-Chic:** no!! 

**Queen_Jade:** hey. hey diz.

**Queen_Jade:** say a word that starts with f and ends with uck 

**Queen_Jade: ** and i’ll give u this coil of scavenged wire i have 😈

**Geek-Chic:** hhhhh i really do need more wire for my desgins…… 

**Geek-Chic:** alright. 

**Queen_Jade:** yesssss

**Geek-Chic:** firetruck 😁

**Queen_Jade:** oh fire truck you 

**bewitching-squid:** dizzy if you say fuck i’ll share the prize w/ u 

**bewitching-squid:** and paint u smthn 

**Geek-Chic:** hm. tempting. but no 

**Prettiest_Pirate:** if u don’t say fuck i’ll toss u into the ocean 

**Geek-Chic:** sure lol

**Prettiest_Pirate:** what's that supposed to mean?!?! 

**Geek-Chic:** u pretend to be mean but aren't actually…… 

**Prettiest_Pirate:** ok good night everyone i do not need to listen to these lies and slander im gonna go take a nap 

**Queen_Jade:** lol

**voodooDoll:** you’re all amatures 

**voodooDoll:** dizzy i'll kiss u if u say fuck 

**Geek-Chic:** fuck 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** that was fast 

**Geek-Chic:** i like to kiss my girlfriend!! sue me!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> immmmm a mess lmaoooo. I had this chap like half written so i figured i should get it out,,,, uhhh but the problem is that jade and harreit are not technically together! And urith is all sad bc they like the two of them lmaooooo im a mess sry lol…. I kinda wanna do more w/ some of the older vks like the sea 3, core 4, and deigo’s crew who my sister named the tired 5 lmaoooo. Tho i need to finish this whole plot of harriet and jade getting together, and urith still kinda likes them rn but is ok w/ being around them after talking to uma….. I hope that came through??? Im really a mess sry yall akasjasdlkj,,,, 
> 
> also sorry that this is so short and unedited?? like i have the wrong names and didn't put in the chat names..... i swear im gonna fix it later i just legit have -12 energy and hw rn lol


	6. baby gays part 2- why are they so stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu i'm back from the dead 
> 
> Mal: Dragon_Goddess:  
Carlos: Pup: (prev tech_master)   
Evie: PoisonKiss:  
Jay: SHINEY!: (prev motherhen)
> 
> Uma: whatsmyname?:  
Harry: Tinydick:  
Gil: best-boy:
> 
> Diego: gay_rockstar:  
Freddie: Queen_Of_Shadows: (prev Gay-voodoo)  
CJ: CJMoreLikeCGay:  
Gin: Gay-ginger:  
Uziel: gay-squid:
> 
> Dizzy: Geek-Chic:  
Celia: voodooDoll:  
Jade: Queen_Jade:  
Harriet: Prettiest_Pirate:  
Urith: bewitching-squid:  
Eddie: Nyanbinaryboy:

_ DM- Eddie, Carlos  _

**nyanbinaryboy:** los

**nyanbinaryboy:** los 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** Los

**Nyanbinaryboy:** Los Los Los!!! 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** Ahhhh!!! 

**Nyanbinaryboy:** Pick up ur phone!! 

**Pup:** hey lil muffin!

**Pup:** what’s up?

**Nyanbinaryboy:** !!!!!!

**Nyanbinaryboy:** sry for the spam i’m just excited/ when u don’t respond i get kinda worried!!! 

**Pup:** i get it kid, dw 

**nyanbinaryboy:** ik!! Anyway!!! 

**nyanbinaryboy:** look!!! At!!! This!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! 

**nyanbinaryboy:** *image* 

**Pup:** are. are those  _ snake eggs? _

**nyanbinaryboy:** yeah!!! 

**nyanbinaryboy:** i got em from ron!! His python had a clutch and he didn’t wanna deal w/ the babies so i nabbed em 

**nyanbinaryboy:** which btw its kinda weird as heck that he like. Has a pet snake when he can technically turn into a snake?? but like he also can’t turn into a snake bc he’s here and stuff so. Shrug? 

**nyanbinaryboy:** anyway so now i have some new pets!! 

**Pup:** you have several pets 

**nyanbinaryboy:** you can never have enough pets!! 

**nyanbinaryboy:** i’ma raise them from their eggs!! 

**nyanbinaryboy:** wanna come over and help ? :) 

**Pup:** hhhhhhhh 

**Pup:** on one hand, 

**Pup:** big snakes Cool

**Pup:** on the other i am really worried about them hurting you 

**Pup:** on the third hand, some snakes are harmless so i should prob like. Make sure it’s safe b4 i make any rash decisions 

**Pup:** on the fourth hand i was coming over anyway, please open your window 

**nyanbinaryboy:** oh!! Hi!! Coming!! 

-=+=-

_ Chat- too many fucking people  _

**Pup:** callout post for @Eddie 

**Pup:** he’s an actual princess wtf 

**nyanbinaryboy:** :( 

**Pup:** not in a bad way!! You’re just good with animals!! 

**Pup:** bad wording i’m sorry 

**nyanbinaryboy:** it’s ok :) 

**Dragon_Goddess:** C ur a fucking hypocrite 

**Pup:** wym? 

**Dragon_Goddess:** dude u deadass kept at least 7-15 animals in ur fucking treehouse minimum when we were younger 

**Pup:** i only have bea now tho 

**nyanbinaryboy:** i mean… u did give all ur other pets to me…. so... 

**Pup:** i’ve been betrayed 

**Dragon_Goddess:** see? total hypocrite 

**Pup:** eddie has a big house…. and a decent human for a parent…. it made sense… 

**Pup:** and also eddie u keep picking up new pets all the time don’t blame everything one me 

**nyanbinaryboy:** i don’t have that many animals 

**Prettiest_Pirate:** you have several mice and rats, 7 birds, every stray dog and cat on the isle adores you, and a fucking goldfish 

**Prettiest_Pirate:** which, again, how the fuck did you get??? 

**nyanbinaryboy:** i found her in a ditch near the transport drop off :( 

**nyanbinaryboy:** and she’s a beta not a goldfish 

**Prettiest_Pirate:** dude you have so many animals how tf are you gonna choose a sidekick ?? 

**nyanbinaryboy:** ig all of them will be?? 

**nyanbinaryboy:** or maybe one of the snakes?? 

**Prettiest_Pirate:** eddie

**Prettiest_Pirate:** when the FUCK did you get a snake 

**nyanbinaryboy:** snakes. plural 

**Pup:** he has like 4 huge fucking python eggs 

**Prettiest_Pirate:**

**Prettiest_Pirate:** alright then 

-=+=-

_ DM- Celia, Uma _

**voodooDoll:** when dizzy freakin fkjdksfjlajkdksad

**voodooDoll:** when she pushes her glasses up i just fucking die its so cute i can’t 

**voodooDoll:** her glasses slip off like every three is seconds and my brain stalls from the gay

**voodooDoll:** And?? ok i fucking Hate spiders but her lover for spinderella is so pure?? like who tf else could love such a disgusting creature?? no one, just her bc she’s perfect 

**whatsmyname?:** y’all are sickeningly cute 

**voodooDoll:** OH SHIT

**voodooDoll:** I meant to send that to urith sry 

**whatsmyname?:** it’s fine kid

**whatsmyname?:** y’all are cute and shit 

**whatsmyname?:** and gil’s reading over my shoulder and grinning 

**voodooDoll:** noooooooooo :( 

**voodooDoll:** im big and mean and strong diz is the cute one 

**whatsmyname?:** ur both adorable, dolly 

**whatsmyname?:** and very strong 

**whatsmyname?:** Dw 

**voodooDoll:** thanks uma ly! <3 

**whatsmyname?:** ….love u too kid 

-=+=-

_ Chat- too many fucking people  _

**voodooDoll:** !!!!! 

**voodooDoll:** KITTTY!!!

**best-boy:** hhh??? 

**bewitching-squid:** uma gave celia a cat 

**bewitching-squid:** [A picture of a young black kitten being held by Celia. It’s laying curled up, cupped in her hands and is small enough not to fall out. She’s grinning down at it and Uma is behind her trying not to smile.]

**Geek-Chic:** BABY 

**PoisonKiss:** cute ! 

**PoisonKiss:** do you have a name for them?

**voodooDoll:** i’m naming him shadow!!! 

**voodooDoll:** i love him so much im gonna cry askjdsnjlsjalkja 

**voodooDoll:** TY UMA SM I’M CRYI G 

**whatsmyname?:** np kid 

-=+=-

_ DM- Eddie, Dizzy  _

**nyanbinaryboy:** diz idk what to dooo :c 

**nyanbinaryboy:** i’m probably a bad friend for telling u this but i’m worried about urith :c. u’ve seen how weird they are bc of this whole thing w/ jade and harriet but idk how to help them :c 

**Geek-Chic:** awe eddie 

**Geek-Chic:** ur not a bad friend for asking for advice when your stressed!! 

**Geek-Chic:** and i’m sure it’ll work out 

**Geek-Chic:** yeah it’s kinda awkward that jade and harriet like them but they’ll get through it eventually 

**nyanbinaryboy:** WHAT??? 

**Geek-Chic:** ?? 

**nyanbinaryboy:** SINCE WHEN DO JADE AND HARRIET LIKE URITH????

**Geek-Chic:** since always??

**Geek-Chic:** isn’t that why urith’s been acting weird?? 

**Geek-Chic:** cus they’re uncomfortable? 

**nyanbinaryboy:** NO!?!?! 

**nyanbinaryboy:** urith is upset bc jade and harriet like each other not them???!?! 

**Geek-Chic:** what the heck 

**Geek-Chic:** are they dense? 

**Geek-Chic:** are you also dense??? 

**nyanbinaryboy:** WDYM??? 

**Geek-Chic:** jade literally nicknamed them ‘pretty/handsome’ squid and then ‘bewitching’ 

**Geek-Chic:** as in attractive?? 

**Geek-Chic:** like how she called harriet pretty?? 

**Geek-Chic:** and harriet literally stares at urith 50% of the time 

**Geek-Chic:** the other 50% is spent staring at jade 

**nyanbinaryboy:** oh my god 

**Geek-Chic:** did you not know this?? 

**nyanbinaryboy:** so they all like each other?? why aren’t they dating tf?? 

**Geek-Chic:** harriet says she dosn’t wanna steal jade from urith 

**Geek-Chic:** and jade says she dosn’t wanna seperate urith and harriet since they’ve been friends so long they’re “meant to be” 

**nyanbinaryboy** and urith dosn’t want to get between the two of them bc they think jade and harriet don’t like them 

**nyanbinaryboy** wtf 

**Geek-Chic:** omg lol this is such a mess 

**nyanbinaryboy:** i’m locking them all in a room together i’m done i can’t deal with this anymore 

-=+=- 

_ DM- Urith, Eddie  _

**bewitching-squid:** Eddie ur a mother fucker let us out 

**bewitching-squid:** eddie 

**bewitching-squid:** EDDIE 

**bewitching-squid:** EDWARD??? 

_ Seen by Eddie, 3:47 pm _

**bewitching-squid:** BITCH??? 

-=+=-

_ DM- Uma, Eddie  _

**whatsmyname?:** did you lock my sibling in a closet?? 

**nyanbinaryboy:** jade and harriet and urith all like eachother but are too stupid to relize so i locked them in a closet until they figuer their shit out please don’t kill me 

**nyanbinaryboy:** :( 

**whatsmyname?:** gods y’all kids are idiots 

**whatsmyname?:** i’m too old for your middle school bs 

**whatsmyname?:** just know if urith gets hurt someone else is getting killed 

**nyanbinaryboy:** :c 

**whatsmyname?:** …. kid don’t do that it makes me guilty 

**nyanbinaryboy:** :’c 

**whatsmyname?:** fine i’ll kill mal instead of you 

-=+=- 

_ Chat- vk kids  _

_ Jade changed chat name to idiot gays  _

_ Chat- idiot gays _

**Queen_Jade:** i. could have had a gf and a s/o for MONTHS 

**Queen_Jade:** why are we SO DUMB 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every single gen 1 vk in public chats: i am mean i hate all of you go fuck urselves 
> 
> Every single gen 1 vk in private chats w/ their s/os or little sibling figures: Soft™ 
> 
> (btw i’ve said this in other fics but if u don’t know the way i refer to dif age groups of VKS is this: 
> 
> Gen 0 = kids who were technically born off the isle but sent over bc they were closely related to someone bad (like diego, uziel, etc), or born super early on, aged around early 20s 
> 
> Gen 1 = late teens, ex. core 4, sea three, etc,
> 
> Gen 2 = early teens, ex. celia, dizzy, etc
> 
> Gen 3 = 7-12, kids like the smee twins 
> 
> Gen 4 = all the others aka BABIes pls get them off the isle wtf auradon )
> 
> s/o to Nadiahilkerfan aka the dezelia monarch for giving me the idea for shadow/celia being gay for dizzy on main :)


End file.
